Are We Truly Safe and Sound?
by ladykirkland66
Summary: The nations never thought of the possibility of this occurring. Why would they? It was all fiction, movies and books that was all there was to it and now two countries are on the verge or being destroyed and spreading the virus. What will they do to safe their nation, their loved ones. [(( Loosely based on Taylor Swifts song Safe and Sound))]
1. Chapter 1

The streets of London was eerily quiet tonight. It was as if everyone had died off and London was no longer populated. The moon was bright behind the thick clouds that sheltered it from the events that were going to occur. An old man was preparing his boat for a trip to Ireland with his son at dawn. He was about to leave when a bright light shone on him. He turned around only to see a ferry approaching closer.

"What the bloody hell? What's a Ferry doing around here?" He questioned.

The ferry quickly stopped and people jumped down, screaming for help.

"HELP US!" A woman shouted

The man rushed over to the commotion.

"What the bloody hell is going on."

"I dunno some kind of sickness, THEIR PELTING EACH OTHER AND EATIN IT RAW FOR CHRIST SAKES!" She shouted crying

"I apologize, its just they got our old man. I dunno what's going on. their minds are all warped" A teenage male stated, putting his arm around his sister. "I witnessed it happen I tried to save the bloke but I was to late."

"Their eating each other?" The man asked, still flabbergasted at the fact that what they said was true

Another boy behind them, came up limping.

"Oi Tommy you alright mate?" He asked

"I have to live for my mammy." The other male smile, coughing up blood

"That isn't good, I'll call ambulance." The man said rushing to his phone.

"There's a girl in there, she aint looking to well." Tommy said, wiping the blood from his mouth

"Where?" The boy asked

"She's just in her car, I think she'll live"

Men entered the ferry only to see the woman dead in her car, a bite wound on shoulder. They stated that they would leave the body there and return to get it in the daylight but that their main concern was the alive and injured.

The man stared off as the ambulance rode off with the people. He turned back to the rusty ferry. A low snarl echoed.

"Oi! Is there anyone there?" He asked, seeing a slim figure in the distance.

He began approaching the ferry slowly and cautiously. "This is not bloody funny, get out." He ordered

Another snarl was heard, much closer and louder. He was about to get unto the fairy. Something quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him down. He looked to see who it was and saw his eldest son.

"Bloody hell Wilson you git, near scared the crap out of me." He scolded

"Pa, What W-what is that?" The boy said, backing away

"Don act like you've never seen a ferry before."

"Dad, run." The boy stated, fear in his eyes

"Why would I run, you should run before I beat some sense into you."

"Dad, please run." The boy said falling to the floor, crawling backwards

"Your scaring me boy, if this is one of you bloody joke then I swear-" He said before he was caught off by a stinging agonizing pain searing through his arm. He quickly pulled it away to see that it was bleeding. A woman stood before him, She was splattered in blood and her eyes were bloodshot red, the little veins in them popping out. She hissed before launching herself at him. He was tackled down and raised his arm to stop her, she bit deep into his arm, sinking her teeth into him, ripping his flesh from his arm. He screamed and was going to pass out from the pain when his son kicked the woman off. She got on all fours raised her head and let out a loud screech. She ran toward the two males reaching her arms out to grab them. He dodged her and ran yanking his son with him. They ran around the woods back to his cabin. The woman had disappeared and but they still ran the fear keeping them from stopping. They busted into his cabin and shut the door quickly.

"Lock the door, board it up." The man ordered.  
"Dad your bit," The boy said in shock

"Focus on your brother. Make sure he's alright and well, we don't have time to worry about me." He ordered

His son nodded and ran to his younger brother's room. His brother laid there sleeping unaware of the events taking place. All three of them were unaware of the events taking place, in Northern Ireland, Ireland, and now England. Another screeched echoed into the house, Louder and closer. His younger brother woke up frightened.

"Where's dad? What was that noise?" He shouted.

"It's alright Tom just lay under the bed." His older brother, said fear resonating in his tone

"Why? What's going on?"

"Just do it Tom and don't come out no matter what the hell you hear." He ordered

His younger brother nodded and went underneath the bed. He heard his brother walk away and heard his screaming and shouting at his father. He saw the feet enter the room and froze, he saw blood dripping unto the wood floor. He saw his brothers body fall, his eyes dull with a single tear. He saw his father eating his brother's organs and ripping him apart. He covered his mouth in fear. His father ate his brother. He closed his eyes and reopened them, screaming when his eyes met the red eyes that held no emotion but hunger and hatred. But those screams were not the only screams within the cold night

~~~~~~~Author Note:~~~~~~~~

I own nothing but the idea and the story plot. I hope you guys enjoy this. There will be pairings later ahead and I will add some if you wish.


	2. Chapter 2

England does no longer look like England, everything was overrun everything turned into a mess, in less then 24 hours. The screams and screeches echoed in the once quiet area. People ran quickly through the streets. Some helped others, and died. Some helped others, and managed to survived. Most left others to die or worst, sacrificed them to the sick. _'Why is this happening?''What the bloody hell is going on.' 'Don't leave me' 'it hurts stop it STOP!' 'Why me?' 'Dad?, Mum?' 'Shit.' 'what do we call them?' 'They wont die.' 'they only pray on the unsick.' 'what are there names?' 'they have no soul, no living heart, only the need to feed.' 'What are they?' 'They are undead.' 'AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!'_  
A man laid on the floor his back to the chaos. He was kneeling down, eating. A woman laid under him. Her eyes held no emotion, no more fear, no more fight, no more life. He looked like an animal, no he looked less of an animal. He was ripping through her stomach, ripping her open. He ripped open her ribcage, the bones cracking. He dug his head into the now open body and began his feast. Others approached him and joined in, partaking in his delicious meat sent from above. People ran passed the undead and thanked whoever was still there listening for giving them a distraction.

A wealthy man ran towards the jet with his wife. She fell as the undead began to approach them quicker and quicker. He looked back at her and then at his arm. He was a nobleman, would he do this. He looked at her as she tried to get up, her high heels not allowing her to. She was crying out his name. Crying out for him to help her. He turned back around and rushed to the jet. His wife let out a high pitched shrill, that was soon unrecognized as she drowned in her own blood. The pilot watched in horror at the man. The man entered his small plane and saw a small family.  
"What the bloody hell are they doing here?" He asked  
"Please sir they are my family, all I've got." The pilot pleaded  
"Fine, lets just get out of here." He yelled  
More undead began to approach them. The jet went down the small runway and flew away. They were relieved to live another day. They played but no one dreamt, the images always flashed in their heads. The plane landed in Russia to get refueled and to rest. The man looked at the family and was suddenly hit with guilt that his wife of 20 years was dead, because of him. He looked at the man and at his arm.  
"Are you alright sir?" The pilot asked  
"I'm fine, but I think I'll stay here. You take the jet and fly far away." He smiled  
"Sir? Are you sure?" He asked  
"Yes I'm bloody sure, no go off."  
The pilot thanked the man, grabbed his family and left. The young girl looked at her mother and pulled down her shirt, only to be met with a slowly infecting bite wound.  
"What will we do about mommy?" She asked  
"We are going to Japan to see if they can find a cure, if we go to America they'll do bad stuff to mommy alright sweetheart." He spoke.  
She nodded and sat down, next to her poor sick mother.  
The man watched the plain depart into the sky. He smiled and hoped that what he did will make up for his sins. He pulled up his sleeve only to be met with a deep flesh wound. His skin was beginning to deteriorate. He suddenly felt sick upon seeing the raw meat. He coughed up blood and fell asleep unknowing that he himself will never reawake but his body will.

The plane landed in Japan only to be met with runway officials.  
"Excuse me sir, but we do not allow unknown airplanes to land in this specific area."  
"Please my wife is getting sick and we need help." He pleaded  
His wife exited the plane with his help, but coughed up blood unto the official.  
He spoke in Japanese into his radio and nodded at the family to follow. Unknowing that by helping them he would cause another country to fall.

England had watched the news and was contacted by his boss, completely in shock of what was occurring. He was going to leave and contact help or try to do something, anything. But a wave of sickness crashed unto his body.  
"the ratio…"He mumbled before passing out

Japan quickly heard of a sickness out break in his country. He was shocked and not fully believing of his boss's words that people were eating each other.  
"what would comper (compel) them to do that." He wondered. He heard a loud screech and ran to were he kept his katana hidden.  
"I have not used you in quite some time and hopefurry (hopefully) I won't have to." He stated  
Just as he was about to pull it out, he fell unconscious.

~~~~~~~Authors note:~~~~~~~~~~~~

England: What the Bloody hell? Is japan alright  
japan: Thank you for worrying but I'm sure I will be alright  
Me: Yeaaah~ I own nada


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright dudes so there's like a sickness that's going around and apparently people are eating each other." America stated  
"Were is Japan Ve~?" Italy asked worriedly  
"my petite lapin isn't here either." French noticed  
"Alright so before we discuss anything unnecessary or begin arguing things complete off topic let us figure out what these things are and how we can stop them." Germany stated  
"Alright so from the videos that have been released from Ireland I've assumed that these things are like dudes I put in my movies, we call them Zombies." America stated, sipping his milkshake  
"Zombies, As in the undead, the muertos" Spain asked, Still confused  
"Well what do we do, how to we get rid of the bastards?" Romano asked  
"Well from the videos we've seen, its just like in the movies. You have to kill the brain." America shrugged  
The played a tape and some counties flinched at the grotesque scene displayed before them while others, just watched in horror or utter shock. Only few stayed with a neutral facade. Russia only smiled  
"I have seen those, da." He smiled  
"They already enter your country?" China asked  
"Da, But we quickly took care of them and now there are no more." He smiled  
"Alright, So not to get other counties infected we shall only send some reinforcements. Discuss it and figure it out, Tomorrow we will discuss it once again." Germany stated  
"But what about England and Japan! What if they cant survive another day." America shouted  
"If we rush in there with no battle plan it will end worse and not only will Japan and England die but others will to." Germany stated  
"West is right, in order to win that's what we must do. We must think of a battle plan." Prussia stated  
"Meeting is adjourned." Germany stated getting up and leaving the room, Italy following behind.  
Everyone stared at each other. The room was tense. They were all frightened, no one wanted to risk their countries, but no one wanted theirs friends to die.  
"Well I know Im going, Cause I'm the hero!" America stated  
"I will go as well, Angleterre needs my 'elp." France stated  
Both males looked at each other and nodded walking away, ignoring the male who silently agreed with them. Everyone looked at each other and put their heads down, walking out.

Germany and Italy walked side by side; Spain, Romano and Prussia close by.  
"Germany ..Are you going to help Japan?" Italy asked  
"I think I might have to, You will be okay without me ja?" Germany asked  
"Si, but I will pack a white flag in your bag." Italy forcefully smiled  
"Damn it Italy, I will not need it." Germany scolded only to stop once seeing tears forming in his friend's eyes. "Vat Now?" He sighed, wiping away the escaping tears  
"I don't want Germany to go but I don't want Japan to get hurt." He sobbed  
"I must go Italy, These Dummkopfs need me." He sighed  
"B-But Germany what if you get hurt, then I'll be alone." He cried, hugging the German man  
"Ey, Fratello. What about me!" Romano yelled.  
"yeah, but.." Italy mumbled, looking up at Germany, making the German's face get slightly tinted with pink.  
"Don't worry Lovi. You still have me." Spain smiled brightly  
"Shut your fucking mouth before I shut it for you." Romano glared  
Prussia stayed hidden, still thinking of strategies and such. He looked around and walked away without getting noticed while the four talked/fought

France and America walked to America's house, with a male and polar bear following behind.  
They entered the house and sat down.  
"So why are you helping Iggy Don't you guys hate each other." America asked  
"Why are you 'elping him, don't you always fight with 'im as well." France retorted  
"well He owes me money." America said quickly  
"And J'adore Angleterre." France smiled  
"Speak English." America grumbled  
"I'm going as well." A voice spoke.  
"What the hell." America's eyes widened in fear  
Francis looked around and spotted a former colony.  
"Canada, what are you doing 'ere?" France asked  
"I'm going to help England too." Canada stated, in the loudest voice he could summon  
"No way bro." America said  
"It is to dangerous, we do not wish for you to get 'urt." France agreed  
"I wont, Me and Kumajirou will help." Canada protested  
"No, Canada." They both said  
"Who?" The bear asked  
"ME! CANADA!" he shouted, making everyone flinch. He turned to look at his former 'papa' and his brother. "I will go and help England. He raised me too!" He shouted, his face red  
"Family." Kumajirou stated, siding with his owner  
"What if something happens to you. If something happens to you and Iggy I don't think I'll ever forgive myself." America mumbled  
"Canada, we know you can fight. But we don't wish to risk it." France sighed  
Canada came back to his usual self. Quiet, calm and connected.  
"I'm sorry. I just want to help. I'm not useless." He whispered  
"Just please, leave it at this." France said, hugging him.  
"okay, désolé papa. I wont go" Canada whispered.  
Kumajirou looked up at his owners crossed fingers hidden behind his back.

The world went to sleep restless. Some woke up in fear, others didn't sleep at all, and Russia slept peacefully. Every thought in their mind was focused on the two island countries.  
_'Who will help them?'  
'Will I help them?'  
'Should I go?'  
'I'll go'  
'I have to go..'  
'I'm slightly scared'  
'what will I do?'  
'what about my people?'  
'Why should I go?'  
'Why shouldn't I go…'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Authors Note:~~~~~~~~~~

America and France: I'll kill you if you bring Canada into this  
Me: *hides behind a bush*  
America: Dude I can like totally see you  
Me: NU UH  
America: UH HUH  
Me: NU UH  
America: UH TO THE FUCKING HUH  
France: Will both of you shut up and settle your sexual tension else were  
Me and America: EW!  
Me: I only have sexual tensions with England hence my name :3  
France and America: HE'S MINE!  
*we all begin to bicker*


End file.
